The present invention relates to a device for driving screws, rivets and the like for use in fine hand works such as fastening screws or driving pins or rivets into a small hole.
In manufacturing, assembling and disassembling various precision instruments and machines such as watches and clocks, a great number of fine hand works are required. Since there has not yet been known any suitable device for effecting such type of fine work conveniently, the worker had to do the work with a pincette and a screw driver. For example, he must pinch a very small screw with a pincette, align the pinched screw to a corresponding small threaded hole and drive it into the hole with a screw driver. This is time and labor consuming and causes the worker to feel a great deal of fatigue.